I Fell In Love With The Girl At The Rock Show
by coinlaundry
Summary: The sexual tension between Charlie and Hermione had been evident for a long time, but neither will admit to it. When Charlie needs someone to go to a muggle concert with him, will they finally admit to their feelings? This is definitely not the greatest story I've written, and the sleep deprivation that occurred while writing it certainly didn't help.


The sexual tension between Hermione and Charlie had been evident as soon as the second eldest Weasley sibling had stepped foot into the Burrow. Hermione and Charlie both denied it, of course – 'he's in a relationship with his work' was Hermione's argument, and 'she's in a relationship with books' was his. Neither could be convinced that the other was interested. They avoided each other like the plague, until one night, Charlie made a request at the dinner table.

"Hermione, can I talk to you after dinner?" Hermione stuttered and turned red, not being accustomed to conversations with Charlie.

"Uh... sure thing, Charlie," Hermione said, avoiding everyone's stares.

"Ooooh," George said under his breath. Charlie and Hermione both turned to glare at him. George shrugged.

"I was talking about the lamb roast," George said in a mock defensive voice, "It's simply devine, mother." Mrs. Weasley was too in shock to answer.

"Well, I'm done," Hermione announced, "I'll be out in the garden whenever you're ready, Charlie." She rushed out of the room, but not before grabbing a book off of the kitchen bench.

"Hey," Charlie said as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione said softly, before closing her book.

"So, what I wanted to talk about was... well, firstly, do you know of a band called AC/DC?" he asked. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I do," she said slowly, "How do you know them?" Charlie laughed.

"Wizards can listen to muggle music, you know." Hermione blushed.

"I _know_ that, but you don't exactly have a huge exposure to the muggle music scene."

"A work colleague of mine introduced me to them."

"It does seem to suit you," Hermione said, "They're a very you band." Charlie laughed again.

"Which is why I was introduced to them. Anyway, I was wondering, do you like them at all?"

"Well, yeah I guess so, I don't listen to them much but my dad used to play their records all the time."

"Would you be interested in going to one of their concerts with me?" Charlie said, producing two tickets from his back pocket. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I... uh... concerts aren't really my thing," she stuttered.

"It's just that the guy who introduced me to them, he was meant to come with me, but he got called off to the Arctic because they've discovered what may be a new species of dragon. And no one else I know has even heard of them. And I thought, since you're a muggle born, you might know them and like them and want to come along with me."

"Well, I mean I'd love to, but I don't know if I can get time off of work..."

"It's on a Saturday night. I know for a fact you don't work Saturday nights."

"I... I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Hermione said. Charlie grinned.

"It's next Saturday. I'll pick you up," Charlie said. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh! I have to go, poor Crookshanks will be starving! I guess I'll see you next Saturday," Hermione said, "And Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for, you know, inviting me to the concert. I mean, I know it's probably only because you couldn't find anyone else to go with, but thankyou anyway."

Hermione walked away. Charlie groaned. Now Hermione thought he'd only ask her as a last resort, which wasn't the case at all.

When Charlie knocked on Hermione's front door, he had a whole speech planned out, where he would tell her that she wasn't a last resort, and, in fact, was one of the first people he thought of to invite. But he forgot all that as soon as she opened the door.

"_Wow_, Hermione," he said in shock.

"What?" she said self consciously, "Is it not appropriate concert wear?" Hermione looked down and examined herself. She was just wearing a plain grey tshirt, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers, for crying out loud. It wasn't really _wow_ worthy.

"No, it's perfect. It's just... I've never seen you in... such... uh... tight fitting clothes before," Charlie reddened, as did Hermione.

"Well. Yes. Uh. Should we go?" Hermione said, changing the subject.

"Yes. I mean, no. I have to tell you something first," Hermione gave Charlie an inquisitive look, "You weren't a last resort. When my work colleague cancelled on me, you were the first person I thought to invite, but I thought it might be weird, so I asked around first. I was kind of hoping no one else would accept the offer, though." Hermione blushed again.

"We should go," she said.

"_Wow_," Hermione said for what might have been the hundredth time since they'd left the concert.

"You've mentioned that a few times," Charlie grinned as they walked into a 24 hour cafe.

"It's just... _wow_. That was such an incredible experience. Thank you so much for bringing me along, Charlie. Just... _wow._"

"It was my pleasure. It was nice, knowing I was part of the reason for that huge grin on your face. Ahh, there it is again." Charlie said as Hermione smiled.

"I had a great night, really."

"Uh... could I tell you something, Hermione?"

"Sure thing."

"Uh... I... kind of have a thing for you."

"Oh."

"At first I thought it was a silly thing, but after tonight... just being at that concert with you... it felt... good. It felt right. Am I wrong in thinking that there's something here, there's something between us?" Hermione looked down.

"I... uh... I have had a crush on you since fourth year," Hermione blushed, "There's definitely something here. For me, anyway."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, I was just thinking. This means our first date was an AC/DC concert."

"This was a date?"

"I think so."

"I just went on a date with Charlie Weasley. Wow."

"Stop saying _wow_," Charlie grinned.

"Make me?"

"Okay," Charlie said, and he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
